Apollyas Req'sus
Apollyas Req'sus was a Jedi Knight who was involved in the Great Galactic Civil War that threatened to tear the Galaxy into two, permanently. Little is known of his endeavors as of now, but as research into his life continues, more information is sure to be discovered. His date of birth is unknown (10 ATC???) and it is still unclear when and how he died, though sources believe that he ultimately gave his life to aid the Republic. Appearance Apollyas is a tall, young man with a scar running the length of his back continuing down his left leg. His eyes are a very bright yet delicate shade of green, with cool flecks of silver spread throughout which give him a calming yet stern look. His hair is cut very short on the sides. very close to a buzz cut, yet a little longer on top. He has a beard though nothing too bad, just a bit of scruff he refuses to trim regularly. He normally wears a simple robe or Jedi clothes so as to not stand out in a crowd, as much as any Jedi can stay away from the eyes of the public. Despite taking care of his clothes, they always seem very raggedy and torn up, especially around his feet as he almost walks everywhere he needs to go. Personality Apollyas is an old soul who realizes the needs of others over his own. He does not think himself higher than other people and that reflects itself in his speech and his manner of dress. He normally talks like a common person, tracing back to his old roots when he grew up on the rough streets of Coruscant's seedier areas, though he is able to slip easily into a "proper" way of speaking when needed (i.e. when talking to a diplomat or senator or when trying to coerce or sweet talk any specific person). He carries himself lightly, though always holds his head up high so as to not show shame. He is what he is and goes where he feels he is meant to go. The Life of Apollyas Req'sus: Jedi Knight Childhood Apollyas grew up in the rough underbelly of Coruscant with his older brother Reswyn and their father, Eventine. He did not know his mother, for she had gone missing after Apollyas was born. Apollyas' father did his best to raise his two sons, though it never seemed enough to him. He wasn't able to hold a steady job, nor was he able to kick any of his dirty habits he had picked up after leaving the Republic military. As the years rolled by, Apollyas and Reswyn fended for themselves as much as possible. Shortly before being found by the Jedi Order, Apollyas and Reswyn attempted to steal a bit of credits from a local crime lord. As smart as the idea seemed in Apollyas' mind, nothing short of failure was waiting for him and his brother. Though the plan seemed to have work thoroughly, a small fortune in credits having been stolen for the Req'sus family, nothing went by the crime lord unnoticed. Apollyas and Reswyn were quickly attacked and beaten within an inch of their lives. Had their father not stepped in and stopped the crime lord's thugs, the two boys would have surely been killed. Though Eventine had prevented the boys' deaths, he was unable to prevent the crime lord from seeking total vengeance. He decided to force the two young children, along with their father, into slavery. If it had not been for a certain Jedi Knight who had been watching the actions of Apollyas and Reswyn from afar for quite some time, Apollyas' life would have been far different. Before the crime lord was able to sell the boys (their father having been taken away rather quickly), the Jedi Knight intervened. He snatched the children away from their captors and sent word to the Jedi Masters on Tython of the boys, having felt their Force Sensitivity already. Due to their remarkable wits and various gifts, it was eventually decided that the young boys would be taken to Dantooine for training. They left the next day for their trip, the Jedi Knight being their escort. After leaving the atmosphere of Coruscant, their escort shuttle began preparations for lightspeed travel. The shuttle never finished their preparations. The ship was attacked by Sith fighters for its Jedi markings and quickly gunned down. With little time to spare, the Jedi Knight took Apollyas and Reswyn to the escape pods. Before Reswyn could enter the escape pod they had chosen, the doors to the pod slammed shut, a malfunction due to the heavy damage the ship sustained. The Jedi Knight, not wishing to leave Reswyn behind, did his best and used the Force to open the doors to another pod, gesturing for Reswyn to take it. Before Apollyas could see if his brother made it, their pod shook loose of the shuttle and was launched into open space. The shuttle exploded shortly after their narrow escape, leaving next to no chance for Reswyn to have survived... After a few days of floating through space, a smuggler ship picked up the escape pod amid debris of the shuttle. To the smuggler's surprise, they found a young boy and a Jedi, shaken yet still alive. Through the smuggler's help, reluctant as it was, the Jedi Knight managed to deliver his charge to Tython as the Jedi Council had ordered. Shortly after, he left Apollyas to the will of the Force and went to aid the Republic. Overview Apollyas trained in the ways of the force yet never truly shook off the events of his past life. He trained hard, learning the ways of the Force and it's teachings. He honed his mind and his body equally, though he never lost the "tricks of the trade" as he called them, his skills always being a top priority to him. He secretly hopes to one day find his family again, though knows that it may never happen. He leaves his life to the Force for wherever it leads him, he will follow. Behind the Scenes Apollyas was created by Requiem Appearances Category:Jedi Category:Human Category:Males